Pokemon TCG :El vinculo que nos une
by vjota321
Summary: Un fic basado en el juego de cartas de pokemon , disfruten, resumen:Daisuke Amaru recibe un extraño paquete de su padre y se adentra en una aventura junto a sus amigos , aventura , comedia y amistad (y proximamente romance je) Ademas pueden dejar sus OC detallees adentro
1. Encuentro con un pinguino parlanchin

Hola amigos ,este es mi primer fic de pokemon y bueno , soy un jugador constante de pokemon TCG(para los que no sepan es un juego de cartas muy entretenido) y se me ocurrieron unas ideas para un fic Largo, a por cierto necesitare algunos OC (Pero no como principales , sino como rivales , amigos ,etc) luego se los detallo .

Aclaracion :el fic esta hambientado en el mundo real , donde pokemon es un videojuego y franquisia, y se debe tomar en cuenta que no seguire muchos las expansiones (algunas si y otras me las inventare) , para el momento del inicio del fic la expansion mas moderna es La heartgold - soulsilver.

Disclaimer:Pokemon y su TCG no me pertenecen.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Encuentro con un pinguino parlanchin , ¡el inicio de la aventura¡

El sol comenzaba a salir en Raising town(ciudad inventada ,localizada en japon) y un joven se revolvia entre sus sabanas, roncando de tranquilidad ya que sus vacaciones de verano acababan de iniciar y podria sentrir la libertad , no mas tareas , ni profesores ni nada , paz , paz y..

-¡DAIZUKE Despierta YA¡-Exclamo un niño de unos 7 años.

-chhascha Mama cinco minutos mas-Murmuro un chico de 14 años , de piel clara , un poco palida con el pelo de colo castaño claro , peinado de forma que varios mechones caen sobre su frente con algunas pequeñas puntas en la parte superior que se dirige a la derecha , es algo largo ya que llega hasta laa mitad de su cuello , de ojos verde intermedio grandes (como en todo anime), delgado.

-Daizuke mama ya preparo el desayuno ,si no bajas me comere tus enrollados de tocino con queso y huevo.

-AA¿que?

-Estan espolvoreados con salame rayado -dijo e pequeño con un tono incitante

-NO NO YA ME DESPERTÉ-Dijo el chico mientras bajaba rápidamente

-Siempre funciona-Dijo el pequeño sonriente.

El chico bajaba histérico las escaleras y llego a la cocina , sin dudar se sento en una de las silla y comenzo a comer desesperadamente del plato que tenia en

frente.

-Hijo veo que ya te despertastes-Dijo una mujer sonriente de unos 38 años-Bueno tu papa me envio un regalo para ti.

-Un regalo ?

-Si te lo mando desde oregon a y va a venir en 4 dias para pasar las fiestas juntos.

-En serio ?-dijo el chico alegremente.

-Si , ten ábrelo-le dijo extendiendole la mano.

-Si -dijo mientras cogia el paquete y lo abria-¿uh?

El paquete en cuestion era una maleta que contenia cuatro paquetes con forma de medio hexagono la que mas llamo su atencion estaba ilustrada con una imagen de un Empoleon con las letras en relieve:POKEMON TCG Water START base deck.

-¿un mazo de pokemon TCG? ¡genial¡

-Si , como la compañia de tu papa hiso un trabajo con nintendo a cada trabajador de su area le dieron uno y como eres un gran fanatico de pokemon penso que te gustaria y¿que tal?.

-Es I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E espera a que tageru vea esto , Mama puedo ir a la tienda de cartas?

-Bueno pero bañate y tiende tu cama.

-OK-Dicho esto comenzo a correr a una a su cuarto con el paquete en mano , al llegar a su cuarto una pequeña hoja de papel cae de la maleta , Dai al percatarse de eso cogio el papel y empezo a leerlo.

El papel decia:"Dai , hola quizas te preguntes por que te doy estas barajas , pues discúlpame hijo ,sinceramento pero aun no puedo decirtelo , solo debo pedirte que formes un vinculos con las cartas ,es muy importante , como debo suponer por tus gustos y por el enorme empoleon de peluche con el cual duermes-Al leer esto Dai se sonrojo-vas a cojer el de agua , bueno ,pero te faltan 3 barajas , asi que te recomiendo que busques personas con una habilidad similar a la tuya-¿Habilidad?-si mal no recuerdo tu amigo tageru es agresibo y decidido por lo cual te recomiendo que le des el de fuego a el , bueno eso es todo , te quiero hijo pronto estare en casa con ustedes .

Tu padre:Subaru Amaru

PD:No le digas nada a tu madre no esta preparada para lo que se viene , y si si quieres puedes decirle a tu hermano Hika(hikaru), cuidate.

-Un Vinculo , hu?¡Papa tu y tus bromas¡-Dicho esto tendio su cama y antes de bañarse abrio lo mas delicado que pudo el mazo y cogio una carta de Piplup,la miro fijamente.

-Vinculo?-miro su carta y se concentro , la carta comenso a brillar -Ha que demonios(lanzando la carta)

Su ojos no podrian creer lo que pasaba , la carta se "derritió" y se convirtio en una maza azul que tomo la forma de un pinguino y se materializo.

-Pi(hola(por cierto los paréntesis de los pokemones son lo que dicen traducido y solo algunas personas escuchan))

-A¿Hablas español?

-pi -pi -piplup(no ,tu tienes una habilidad especialy por eso puedes oirme)

-A, Olle ¿que ataques sabes?

-PI-PI-PIPLUP-PLUP¿Que eso me preguntas , no te importa que sali de una carta , mi nivel , si soy hembra o macho ni nada?)

-Bueno fue raro pero no eres hostil ni nada y puedes volver a ser carta ¿No?

-Pi(claro)-Dicho esto volvio a una carta pero poco despues regreso como pokemon.

-Guau,te quiero poner una apodo pero ,¿eres hembra o macho?

-Plup(Soy macho).

-UH , en realidad te quejas como una hembra jeje.

-Pi-plup-plup(que me estas dicendo, afeminado)-Dicho esto se abalanzo sobrre Daizuke y comenzo a atacarlo con sus aletitas generando que este callera en su cama e intentara alejarlo de su cuerpo , mientras reia.

-OK -alejando a pinplup- te llamare pluper.

-Plup(no esta mal).

-olle dejame probar algo.

-Plup(¿que?)

-Esto-Dai cogio una carta de prinplup y la lanzo sobre pluper, al hacerlo pluper se ilumino y comenzo a evolucionar-Si funciono.

-Prinplup(A , genial)

-Bien , a otra cosa ¿y otras cartas o ediciones , tambien estas en ella?

-Priin(si soy yo ,solo que con otro nivel y ataques ).

-¿Como es posible?

-Prinn-plup-plup(nosotros hemos formado un vinculo por eso siempre te seguiré)

-Entonces,¿Soy tu padre?-

-PLUP(algo asi).

-Ja , soy padre de un pinguino parlanchin, jja , vaya vacaciones de verano (riendo).

-Plup(¿tengo madre)

-¿Que?

-Plup plup(si tengo madre , sordo cabello de marsopa)

-No me hables Asi-Agitando sus brazo y con ira visible en el rostro-Soy tu padre

-PLUP-PRINPLUP PRIN PRIN(Literalmente , y no eres mi padre , tenemos un vinculo pokemon -entrenador)

-Arg , ah-respirando ondo-no , no tengo novia .

-Plup(por que eres feo)-

-No soy feo

-pluuuuuuuuup(claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro-sarcasticamente)

-Vuelve a ser carta-

-Pri(ya)-en ese momento volvio a ser carta y regreso a manos de Dai.

-Bueno a bañarse

Una ducha despues:

-Listo(cogiendo su mochila y la maleta de las barajas)-Vamos(en la puerta)

-Hijo , ya te vas

-Si mama

-Cuidate

-OK(saliendo de las casa)

Mientras dai caminaba una voz nada familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Hey , tu

-Ha-volteo a ver al hablante y encontro a un chico alto de tez bronceada de pelo negro , vestido con un chaleco negro abierto y una camiseta negra debajo de esta , su pantalon del mismo color con una correa de cuero , su pelo negro intenso.

-Tu tiens algo que no deberias tener.

-¿Que?

-Los mazos ,damelos(extendiendo la mano)

-A ti que te importa , sabes que no debo dartelas.

-Bien te reto a un duelo

-Acepto- decia decidido, pero pensaba:"como rayos lo vencere solo se lo basico"

Continuara...

* * *

Bien acabamos el primer capitulo,como les dije necesito personajes secundarios y rivales como pues con sus OC , bien para que tengan mejor idea les dire que hay otros 3 personajes principales, en total son:

-Daisuke Amaru-personaje principal , mazo agua- psitico

-Tageru Kazumoto:mejor amigo de Dai , Mazo : fuego-luchador

-Hikary Kazumoto:hermana melliza de Tageru , nacio 5 minutos antes , mazo:Hierva-Metal

-Ran komura: la mas joven un año menor que el resto , siente algo por Dai , mazo:electrico- agua

No les adelanto mucho para no matar las sorpresas y personalidad de los personajes, bueno dejen su reviews y sus OC si desean, no es necesario detallar su mazo , solo los elementos , pero si desean uno personalizado , mandemelo por MP , bueno Cuidence, VJ se despide:

Sakaratoyo


	2. El pokemon Emperador ¡Surge Empoleon¡

Bueno amigos , lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa de el capitulo nuevo de siempre a tu lado , pero una niña de 9 años me venció en un torneo de TCG y aposte que si me vencía la tendré que introducir al fic, pero eso sera después , bueno el hecho es que me entro la depre y ande tratando de escribir por 4 días y nada, así que decidí hacer este capitulo primero.

Nota:Decidi que la expansión mas nueva en el fic sea black and white , pues de otra forma los limitaba(gracias a Díos no puse refernecias), ademas aquí se explicara la teoría básica del juego por que Dai es medio Noob , y bueno por si no saben este cap los puede ayudar , ademas incluiré de ahora en adelante (redoble de tambores)... ¡Un adelante del siguiente capitulo al final del actual¡, ok no es para tanto . Por ultimo este capitulo ocurre inmediatamente después que el anterior.

Disclaimer :La franquicia pokemon no me pertenece.

* * *

CAPITULO 2:El pokemon Emperador ¡Surge ;!Empoleon¡.

Daisuke POV:

Bien , dai recapitula , obtuviste un paquete de tu papa , bien , ese paquete era "muy importante" , bien , las cartas son especiales , ok , voy a pelear con un chico que no conozco pero da miedo , ok , estoy a punto de perder las cartas porque nuca he tenido un combate real , también es cierto-Esos pensamientos azotaban la cabeza de Dai.

Fin del POV.

Un chico de pelo rojizo , piel clara y estatura promedio caminaba por la calle , sus ojos eran color Marron claro , su pelo le llegaba poco mas abajo de la nuca y se dividía en seis punta que sobresalían de atrás de su cabeza, en la parte delantera cuatro mechones le cain en la frente y una cuantas puntas salían hacia arriba (imaginence el pelo de tobu en MIXI MAX pero sin las alas , el cráneo de terodactilo y las puntas de arriba menos exageradas , mas sutiles), estaba vestido con un pantalón Jean y vestía una camiseta roja , con el diseño de un una explosión de fuego , caminaba tranquilamente cuando encontró a un amigo.

-Dai - dijo el chico de pelo rijoso mientras llamaba a Daisuke con la mano.-Hey.

-Tage , gracias a Dios , necesito un favor.

-¿Cual?.

-Me ayudas tengo una batalla ahora mismo y solo se lo básico.

-UNA BATALLA Y NO ME DIJISTE ¡QUE CLASE DE MEJOR AMIGO ERES¡SI HAY UN DUELO YO LO VENCERÉ COMO LAS FLAMAS VENCEN AL BOSQUE¡-Dijo tageru con una voz fuerte.

-Heem , fue sin querer , luego te explico , solo ayúdame.

-Hey, enano vas a luchar o no-Soltó el retador de Dai con voz atemorisante.

-Claro , el te vencerá y a todo esto ¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Tageru.

-Solo dire que me llamo Furucabu, y que este sera tu fin.

Daisuke trago saliva.

-¿Bien donde tendremos el duelo?.

-Que te parece aquí dijo furucabu , después de decir esto lanzo una mapa de juego sobre el pasto de un parque cercano y este mapa se convirtió en una meza de duelos.

-Bien Esta todo listo , coloca tu deck- dijo Furucabu, mientras colocaba su deck en un compartimento que tenia la forma de la parte delantera de una tren bala.

-Si -Respondio Daisuke mientras empezaba a sudar y colocaba su deck en la zona indicada-Tage ayúdame-susurro esto ultimo.

-Robamos siete cartas y colocamos seis como premios -Furucabu comenzó a cojer las cartas rápidamente luego de decir esto y Daisuke trato de imitarlo pero solo pudo hacerlo de forma deplorable , haciendo que las cartas saltasen del porta cartas.

-Tage ¿que son los premios?

-Bien dai son las cartas que solos puedes robar cuando debilitas a un pokemon del oponente es un premio por pokemon debilitado , cuando obtengas los seis ,ganas el juego y si los obtiene antes tu oponente lo pierdes , otra manera de ganar es que debiliten a uno de tus pokemons y no tengas otro en la bancao en tu mano, ahi también pierdes , por último si no puedes robar mas cartas tambien pierdes.

-Gracias Tage.

-Novato-dijo a viva voz Furucabu- Bien como se nota que es tu primer duelo yo tendre el primer turno y te mostrare como se hace, no te atacare por que en el primer turno no se puede atacar , bien , primero juego a purrloin como mi pokemon activo.

-Eh?, yo juego a ..a ...a Aipom como mi pokemon activo-Al colocar la carta en el campo tanto un pequeño purrloin como un pequeño Aipom salieron de las cartas y se pararon en estas.

-¿Que ?-fue todo lo que Daisuke y tageru pudieron decir.

-¿crees en serio que no sabíamos de tu habilidad? , me mandaron por que poseo la misma , pero tu-señalando a tageru-¿Puedes verlos?.

-Si-contesto pausadamente, parecía que su voz activa se apago por miedo.

-Interesante , pero debemos continuar , le agrego una energía de tipo roca a purrlion y coloco en la banca a Sandile y a otro purrloin , acabo mi turno.

-Bien yo , coloco una energía tipo agua a Aipom , coloco en la banca a un Piplup y le agrego una nergia psitica.

-No puedes -la vos de tageru hiso que dai parara-solo puedes poner una energia de cualquier tipo especial o basica por turno.

-A , yo pensé que era por pokemon , bueno a un así , uso el trainer cheren y robo tres cartas y descarto el trainer , evoluciono a Aipom a Ambipom.

-Dai no puedes evolucionar en el mismo turno en el que el pokemon fue puesto en juego ni en el primer turno general.

-A, bien , no lo evoluciono ,a¿puedo atacar?.

-Si por que ya paso la primera fase , la de furucabu y en la segunda si puedes atacar.

-Perfecto ,Aipom golpe cola.

Aipom golpeo con su cola a purrlion y esta recibio 10 puntos de Daño .

-Bien Aipom.

-Mi turno , robo una carta , como en todos los inicios de turno , bien , le agrego otra energia a purrlion y uso el ataque slash , tu Aipon pierde 20 puntos de salud , le sobran 40 puntos

-Ai .aipon.

-Pero así acabas tu turno-dijo incrédulo Tageru- cuando atacas tu turno acaba automáticamente.

-No necesito hacer otra cosa.

-Bien pues ahora me toca-Exclamo con fuerza Dai-coloco una energia Psitica en Aipom y lo evoluciono en Ambipom y coloco a otro Aipom en mi banca , luego uso el ataque tail spank , descarto dos cartas de mi mano , en este caso un swich y un simipour, tu purrloin recibe 60 de daño .

Ambipom usa toda su fuerza en un tail spank que cae sobre purrloin y lo deja con 0 puntos de salud.

-Robo un premio te toca.

-Bien robo una carta y llego el momento , doble colorless energy a mi purrlion de la banca a quien subo, luego lo evoluciono en Liepard y uso mi trainer restard(carta inventada por mi) y puedo colocar otra energia y robar otra carta , en este caso coloco una energia oscura a liepard y uso sucker punch .

Liepard comienza a envolverse en sombras y sus ojos se tornan rojos , luego ataca slavajemente a Ambipom con sus garras.

-A y su efecto , como tiene una energia oscura el ataque hace 30 mas de daño , en total 60 puntos de daño, tu Mono es noqueado y puedo robar un premio.

-Concéntrate Dai , aun puedes.

-Bien , subo a piplup , robo una carta y le coloco una energia de agua , luego lo evoluciono en prinplup .

-Priiiiiiinplu(ahora veran mi poder ¿no dai?).

-A si es pluper los venceremos ,uso energy removal porlo que descarto la energia oscura de liepard y uso surf, causa 30 de daño.

-Priiin(no me rendire, toma esto).

El ataque de pluper pudo dañar a liepard quien queda con 50 puntos de salud.

-Bien, tienes habilidad , pero no sera suficiente, robo mi cartas-al robar la carta la cara de furucabu cambio , la razon no saco otra energia oscura por lo que su ataque no puede estar completo - bien Liepard sucker punch.

-Lieeeeeee.

Esta ves el ataque fue mas lento y dio con las justas en el cuerpo de pluper dejandolo con 50 hp.

-Mi turno ,robo una carta"bien-penso-energia de agua", coloco una energia con pluper , uso cheren nuevamente ,robo tres cartas y pongo a pampour en la banca y "bien tengo suerte dos pluspower , es el momento", bien pluper le coloco dos pluspower y uso surf daño total 50 punto de salud.

Pluper vencio facil a liepard y robo una premio.

-" EMPOLEON , yo lo guardare".

-Mi turno, coloco a sandile y uso doble colorless energy y rare candy y pongo a krookodile en juego , uso tormente , recibes 30 de daños.

Kroookodile golpeo a Pluper y lo dejo con solo 20 puntos de salud.

-Ademas su efecto impide que uses un ataque que yo quiero y ese es surf.

-Bien , pero yo tengo otra energia psitica, la coloco con prinplup , uso pocion y recupera 30 hp y uso rayo burbuja , rebies 50 de daños y tiro una moneda si sale cara estas paralizado.

-Yo la tiro-dijo Tageru meitnras extendia la mano.

-Bien. hazlo.

Tageru lanzo la moneda y salio cara.

-Tu krookodile esta paralizado , y recibe 50 de daño.

-Bien , entonces paso.

-¿A?.

-Si paso tu turno .

-Bien , pues rayo burbuja otra vez.

Esta vez la moneda salio cruz pero krookodile solo tenia 40 hp

-JAJA mi turno, coloco a zorua y uso tomento tu primplup olvida rayo burbuja y le queda 20 HP.

Krookodile golpeo a pluper salvaje mente ,hasta dejarlo en el suelo casi inconsciente y lleno de heridas

Daisuke miraba horrorizado , sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-¿Que vas a lloran nenita¡-ria Furucabu-

-Pluper ,PLUPER TU PUEDES.

-Deja de lloriquear eres un INÚTIL, no mereces estas cartas , ahorra juega

-Bien-conteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas , robo una carta y yo ..yo evoluciono a pluper LEVÁNTATE EMPOLEON.

El debilitado y lleno de heridas pluper se cubrió de una luz y se convirtió en el poderoso pokemon con forma de pinguino con unos "cuernos" que simulaban una corona.

-Em(No me rendiré).

-PLUPER-grito alegre Dai-Sabia que no te redirias-en ese momento Dai se cubrio de una luz azul .Daisuke cambio se lleno de una luz azul y su pelo se torno azulado y sus ojos similares a los de empoleon.

-Bien EMPOLON¡ACUA JET¡-Grito Dai con una voz mas seria y energica.

Empoleon golpeo con fuerza como una bala de agua a krookodile , y lo dejo con 0 puntos de salud, Daisuke robo el premio correspondiente

-¿Puedes hacer el crox link?-fue todo lo que preguto Furucabu.

-No se que sea eso.

-Me sorprendes , eres un novato , y puedes usar el crox link, ja, pues bien , no soy quien para explicartelo , aun asi yo puedo vencerte sin usarlo , Zorua sube y le agrego una energia Oscura, juego a Drillbur en la banca y evoluciona a Zorua en zoroark y uso castigo como tu pokemon es fase 2 te hago 20 mas de daño.

-Ps tage que son las fases-pregunto Dai.

-Son los niveles de evolucion del pokemon , basico , fase 1 y fase 2 , una fase 1 solo evoluciona de basico y un fase 2 de un fase 1.

-A gracias.

Empoleon fue golepado por Zoroark y quedo con 10 hp restante , pero no se le vea muy debilitado.

-Bien ,uso un trainer cheren y robo tres cartas -dai cogio las 3 cartas y pudo ver que la suerte le sonreia-uso doble pocion y curo 60 de daño a empoloeon , coloco una nergia de agua a pampour y uso el ataque knock of pues acua jet debe cargar.

Zoroark recivio 40 de daño y quedo con 60 .

-Y su efecto me permite descartas una carta de tu mano sin mirar .

Dai descarto una energia de lucha de la mano de furucabu.

-Tu turno.

-Robo una carta y uso una nergia oscura a zoroark y uso castigo.

Empoleon recibio 40 de daño y quedo con 30 puntos de salud sobrantes.

-Tu turno.

-Robo una carta coloco Aipom en la banca y evolucion a pampour en simipour y le coloc una energia de agua y uso con pluper , Acua jet.

El ataca de pluper acabo con Zoroak dejandolo con 0 puntos de salud , dai robo el premio corespondiente.

-Ya me hartaste enano asqueroso , me toca robo una carta y coloco Una energia de lucha con drilbur ,coloco a patrat en la banca y evoluciono a drilbur en excadrill y uso garra de metal , tu pniguino apestoso esta perdido.

Excadrill vencio a empoleon y le quito los ultimos 30 hp que le quedaban .

-Bien robo mi premio y acabo mi turno.

-Bien subo a simipour , robo una carta y le coloco a Aipom una energia psitica ,y con simipour uso scald y te bajo 20 hp ademas estas quemado y el poder del ataque se duplica por debilidad.

Al subir a simipour la apariencia de Dai volvió a cambiar , su pelo se volvió azul claro y mas largo su cuerpo se rodeo de una luz celeste y sus ojos se volvieron azules

Simipour ataco a Excadrill con furia como vengando a empoleon. y dejo quemado a Excadrill (no se por que es quemado debria ser envenenar , digo cuando un pokemon de agua tuvo una ataque de fuego).Excadrill quedo con 70 hp .

-Bien fue inútil mi turno-pero al decir esto Excadrill fue quemado y perdió otro 20 hps quedando con 50-Bueno no importa uso garra de metal y te dejo con 60 hp.

Excadrill volvió a atacar pero esta ves fue lento y golpeo muy suave a simipour dejándolo con 60 hps.

Excadrill volvió a quemarse por el paso de turnos quedando con 30 hp.

-Mi turno -exclamo Daisuke-robo una carta y coloco una energia de agua a pampour y uso garas furiosas , tiro tres monedas por cada cara te hago 40 de daño.

Dos monedas salieron caras y dañaron a excadril con 160 (por debilidad), daisuke robo robo la penultima carta premio.

-robo una carta y Subo a patrat y uh acabo mi turno.

-Bien , robo una carta y uso garas furiosas a patrat.

Salieron dos caras nuevamente y Simipour noqueo al recién llegado patrat ,dai robo su ultima carta premio.

-Un momento , eso significa , que yo..que ..yo ¡GANE¡.

-Bien hecho dai-Tage felicito a su amigo-Ahora si eres un jugador oficial.

-Bien , enano me venciste pero nosotros no nos rendiremos de donde yo vine hay cientos mas cada uno mas fuerte que el otro-su voz seguia fria y confiada no expresaba emociones.

-Responderme ¿Quienes son los otros , quien es el "nosotro" , para quien trabajas.?.

-No debes saberlos pero te acabaremos-Furucabu salio caminando llevándose el campo.

-Cuando el combate acabo el llamado "crox link de daisuke se acabo y volvió a la normalidad y a su aspecto base..

-No te preocupes dai ,el volverá por ti y lo sabrás.

-En realidad es por nosotros , tu tienes la habilidad de ver las cartas ,ven conmigo a casa debo darte algo.

-Bien.

Daisuke y tageru caminaban a casa del primero , aun había muchas dudas y todo no había hecho mas que comenzar.

CONTINUARA...

Adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Voz de Daisuke:Tageru es el segundo capaz de ver las cartas y obtener el segundo mazo¿ pero que un niño llamando kazuta ,que usa pokemones insecto lo reta a un duelo? ¿ podrá Tageru adecuarse a su nuevo mazo y ase alianza con su pokemon principal?.

Tageru:No me dejare !vencer vamos flames¡

En el próximo capitulo:ARDE TIERRA !LA LLEGADA DE MONFERNO¡.

Dai:El lazo es cada ves mas fuerte.

* * *

Bien y llegamos al fin de segundo cap no se cuando saldrá el 3 pero sera pronto en máximo una semana , espero que le guste y si tiene dudas del capitulo o quieran aprender a jugar y no entendieron del todo , déjenme un MP y si quieren poner a su OC en la historia , fácil Review , los datos están en el cap anterior , espero que les haya gustado , disculpen por mis falla ortográficas , y bueno se me ocurrió la idea del "crox link" de la nada y aun quedan muchos misterios, bueno , VJ dice:

¡SARAKATOYO¡


	3. Arede tierra llega Infernape

Bien aqui nuevamente , alegre por escribir otro capitulo .

Bueno comencemos no sin antes una aclaración:El crox link no lo pueden hacer todos solo personas con la habilidad de vinculo y que la dominen bien, lo esplicare mas con el paso de los capitulos.

Nota:Lo que esta en / / son aclaraciones y participaciones del narrador osea yo.

Disclaimer:la fanquisia pokémon no me pertenece , es de sus dueños respectivos Nintendo y gamefreak.

Comenzemos.

* * *

CAPITULO 3:ARDE TIERRA ¡LA LLEGADA DE infernape¡.

Daisuke y Tageru caminaban hacia la casa del primero , cuando llegaron la madre de Dai los llamo.

-Hijo , te olvidaste de llevar tus lentes cuando saliste- después de decir esto la señora Amaru le coloca unos lentes cuadrangulares de borde azul a su hijo.

-Disculpa mama pero no me acorde de ellos , jeje-Dai soltó una risilla nerviosa y siguió caminando con Tageru-Bueno mama debo mostrarle algo a Tage.

-Bien hijo , no hagan tonterías ni locuras.

-Ni loco señora Amaru , Dai no es mi tipo-respondio tageru con una sonrisa .

-¡CALLATE TAGE¡-A Dai siempre le enojaban los comentarios de tage , a pesar de ser su mejor amigo siempre hacia comentarios fuera de tono o raros., y bueno su "entusiasmo" exagerado.

Despues de esto Daisuke y tageru se dirigieron al cuarto del primero , se sentaron en el piso .

-Dai , tu y yo sabemos que no te olvidastes de los lentes-tage dijo esto con una sonrisa de "no te hagas".

-No me gusta usarlos , me siento incomodo , como sea ¿te acuerdas por que vinistes aqui?.

-Si , me tenias que decir algo.

-Bien , en resumen puedo hablar con las cartas , le puedo dar forma material ,crear un vinculo , no se como o porque pero puedo , y tengo razones para creer que tienes la misma habilidad.

-Dai , en otras situacion te creeria un loco , pero ...-tageru empezo a recordar varias cosas como la manera en la que furucabu dijo "habilidad"-pero han pasado cosas y debo creerte, pero muestramelo.

-Claro -en ese momento daisuke saco una carta de pliplup ,se concentro y la lanzo , pluper como era de esperarse se materializo ante dai y tage.

-Plup(hola marsopa).

-No me digas marsopa pluper.

-Plup(pero si lo eres ).

-Si puedes darle vida , Dai ¿sabes que significa esto?.

-que tengo una responsabilidad.

-No que podemos materializarlos y hacer un zoologico Pokémon , ganariamos M-I-L-L-O-N-E-S-Expreso alegre Tage abriendo las manos al decir "millones".

-Tageru ,concentrate-Fue todo lo que respondio Daisuke mientras chasqueaba un poco los dedos para llamar la atencion de su amigo.

-¿Que?.

-Que te concentres , lo primero es que comprovemos tu habilidad , bien pluper háblale un poco.

-plip(claro)-el pequeño pluper se hacerco a Tage.

-Bien hola.

-Plip-plup-plup(hola , ¿eres amigo del marsopa?.

-Si , el marsopa es mi mejor amigo desde pequeño -dijo tage con voz divertida , obviamente por como puplip llamo a su amigo.

-Plup-plip( ¿ como lo soportas?).

-Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras - tage dijo esto sonriendo.

-Parece que si lo entiendes-Daisuke estaba un poco molesto podia entender perfectamente a su "amigos" y sabia que se burlaban de el.

-Si y me cae muy bien el chiquitin -tage le froto el pelo a piplup.

-Plup-plip( y a mi el pelos de fuego).

-Bien, ahora debo ver si puedes materializarlas-tage le dio el mazo de fuego a tageru, ya lo habia abierto , tage solo cogio una cartas-Solo concentrate.

-Bien -Tage cogio una carta de chimchar y puso su poca concentracion el la carta unos cuantos segundos que parecian horas pasaron y la carta se cubrio de un brillo rojo-¡AH QUEMA¡-tage solto la carta.

De esta carta salio un pequeño mono con una cresta de pelo en forma de llama y una llama surgiendo de su pequeña y nada visible cola.

-¡CHAR¡(¡WUA¡)-bostezo el pequeño mono.

-Increible , yo le di vida a un Chinchar-Tage dijo esto abrazando al pequeño Chinchar-¡AH QUEMA¡.

-char -chim -char(¿este torpe es mi padre?).

-¡A Quien le dices torpe ¡-Tage estaba enojado.

-Parece que ustedes se entienden-Daisuke rio un poco.

-Plup-plep(marsopa no molestes a mi amigo).

-¡NO ME LLAMES MARSOPA¡.

-¡NO LE GRITES AL CHIQUITIN¡.

-¡PLUP-PLIP¡ (¡NO LE GRITES AL MARSOPA POR GRITARME¡).

-¡CHAR -CHAR¡(¡NO LE GRITES POR GRITARLE POR GRITARTE¡).

-¡CALLENCE¡-Dai grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hijo estas bien-La voz de la señora amaru se oyo suave detras de la puerta.

-SI mama no hay problema jeje-Dai solto una risita nerviosa.

-Bien hijo , trata bien a Tage es el invitado , voy a salir un rato a hacer unas comprar-la señora Amaru no entro a la habitacion y se alejo lentamente.

-No te preocupes mama.

Cuando olleron el sonido de la puerta del primer piso cerarse los dos dieron un respiro de tranquilidad.

-Bien Dai , parece que al fin podemos hablar tranquilos.

-Si solo queda Hikaru , pero debe de estar viendo television.

-Plup-plip(no digistes que tenia tios y abuela , marsopa).

-Si , bien ,Tage habla con tu Chimchar.

-Bien , para empezar ahorra te llamas Falmes , y si comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero ahorra quiero ser tu compañero OK-Tage le froto la cresta a Flames.

-¿char? char char chim(¿Flames? llamas en ingles no es muy ingenioso, pero ya que, seremos compañeros)/como diablos dijo tanto con tan pocos sonidos no se /.

-Bien Tage fue suficiente , esta claro que tienes la habilidad , eres un linker.

-"Linker" suena GRANDIOSO , pero ¿por que linker?.

-Linker de link ,vinculo nosotros creamos vinculos , necesitamos un nombre -Dai trataba de hacerce entender.

-No es muy original , pero suena bien-Tage rio un poco.

-Mira quien habla , el que llama "Flames" a su chimchar-Dai uso una voz de "en serio , ese nombre" cuando dijo Flames.

-¡QUE DICES ¡ ¿QUIERES UN DUELO YA MISMO?.

-¡ME ENCANTARIA¡.

-PUES BIEN ,VAMOS A FUERA.

Daisuke y tageru salieron con pluper y flames en forma de carta , llegaron al patio trasero de la casa de Dai los arboles y plantas hacían fácil ocultar el combate.

Ambos sacaron a sus pokemon en forma material y les colocaron 3 energías para combatir normalmente.

-Bien con naturalidad-Da. se notaba confiado ,y no era para menos el tenia la ventaja de tipo y la experiencia.

-Yo inicio , Flames corre hacia Pluper y ..y... ¡que ataques sabe Flames?.

Dai se limito a Caer al suelo luego de oir esto.

-Pues Flames conoce mordisco y salto alto.

-¡PUES FALMES USA SALTO ALTO¡-flamos salto y realizo una patada a pluper.

-Bien , es ataque fue critico , asi que hace 30 de daño.

-¡YUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUU¡_Tageru se mostraba alegre.

-Pero como pluper tiene aun 30 de HP no hay problema , vamos pluper surf.

Pluper ataco a flames con surf y debido a la debilidad de falmes este hizo 30 de daño dejando a flames con 20 de HP.

-¡FLAMES¡ , vamos en serio , uso una poción y evoluciono a flames a Monferno , luego uso gas paralizante.

Flames se cubrio de una luz y se convirtio en un mono de tamaño mayor , con un "antifaz" en el rostro y una cola mas prolongada de donde nacia una nueva y mas grande flama, luego de esto recupero 30 Hp quedando con 40 total y ataco a Pluper con un gas que salia de su cola,pluper trato de esquivar el gas pero perdio 20 hp quedando con 10 restantes , pero el efecto de paralizis no ocurrio.

-¡PLUPER, VAMOS USO DOBLE POCION Y EVOLUCIONO A PLUPER ¡

Pluper aumento su fuerza y se convirtio en Primplup, sus hp totales eran ahora 70.

-FLAMES , ACABEMOS ESTO GOLPE DE COLA DE FUEGO MAS TRES PLUSPOWER

-PLUPER , SURF CON TODO.

Pluper y Flames se golpearon con todo pero aunque Flames cayo al suelo vencido , pluper fue golpeado severamente.

-¡GANAMOS PLUPER¡-Dai abrazo a Pluper , luego Pluper se ilumino un poco y volvio a el estado carta-¿Ah , pero que paso , el nivel de la carta antes era 25 , pero ahora es 26?, ¿sera que se puede subir de nivel?.

-quizas , pero de lo que debes preocuparte es que yo y flames seremos mas fuerte - Tage habia levantado a flames.

-Si como sea.

-Olle Dai ¿y que hacemos ahora?.

-Me supongo que hacernos mas fuertes y buscar a los otros 2 linkers faltantes.

-Bien , creo que te vere mañana , es tarde y creo que mis padres y Asuka deben estar preocupados debi volver hace como ..-Tage miro el relog de su celular un momento -¡OH DIABLOS DEBI HABER VUELTO A CASA HACE COMO DOS HORAS , ME VOY¡-Tage se llevo su mazo en el bolsillo y a Falmes (ya en estado Chimchar) en el hombro y se dirigio a la puerta.

-No entres a tu casa con flames en ese estado.

-No te preocupes cuatro-ojos , Cuidate-Tage habrio la puerta.

-Bien tu igual.

-Le hablaba a Pluper -Tage salio sonriendo de la casa de Dai.

Dai se quedo con pluper solo ,asi que aprovecho para sacar a su Aipom a quien llamo Aimper y descanzar un rato con el y pluper.

Las horas pasaron y ya en la noche Dai llamo a Tage para acegurarase de que todo este bien.

-Tage ¿olle , ya ocultastes a Flames?.

-Si , y tambien a mi Timburr .

-¿Tienes un Timburr?.

-Si y algunos mas , olle hablando de eso , solo te e visto con Pluper y un Aipom.

-Si , bueno no he sacado a los otros , como sea nos vemos mañana , buscaremos al tercer Linker.

-OK , buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

-Hablaba con Pluper-Tage colgo soltando una risita.

Dai se tumbo en la cama y Durmio hasta la mañana siguiente, se levanto como todos los dias y se dirigo al frente de la tienda de cartas , donde acordo reunirse con Tage.

-¡DAI¡-Tage saludo a Dai con la mano.

-¡TAGE¡

-Oye ¿y como buscaremos al tercer linker?-Tage alzo los hombros en señal de dudas.

-Bien a , jeje en realidad aun no he pensado en eso-Dai se froto la cabeza en señal de olvido.

-¡DAI GRANDICIMO MIER..¡..-Tage no pudo acabo porque una voz corto.

-Bien tu eres Daisuke Amaru ¿no?-La voz se acerco a Dai y Tage y ambos pudiron ver de quien se trataba era un chico de unos 13 años de estatura baja ,tenia el pelo negro y usaba unos lentes de gran tamaño de borde negro, usaba una camisa crema con una corbata verde y llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color verde ademas de unos Tennis blancos con verde.

-Si y¿quien eres tu?-Dai estaba dudando si queria saberlo.

-Soy Kazuta el cria insectos , y e venido a retarte con mi mazo que aproveca el poder de los insecctos.

-Ah y como ¿y como me conoces?.

-Bien , te lo pondre facil , viajo mucho con mi familia y en cada ciudad reto a los mejores para poder hacerme mas fuerte.

-Gracias por el alago pero soy solo un principiante .

-Un principiante no jugaria como tu jugastes ayer.

-¡¿TU..TU..ME VISTES JUGAR?¡.

-Si, de lejos , tu nivel es muy alto , pero aun no me explico el cambio de aparaciencia a mitad del juego.

-A , yo tampoco jeje-Dai se rasco la cabeza en señal de olvido.

-Como sea , vine a retarte y eso hare-Kazuta señalo a Dai en señal de desafio.

-¡UN MOMENTO YO NO SOY INVISIBLE¡-Tage quien habia estado callado un rato corto Kazuta de manera rapida.

-¿ah? tu eres Tageru Kazumoto usas un mazo Fuego puro , no eres molestia.

-¿QUE? YA ME ARTASTES GUSANITO ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO¡.

-No vine a retarte a ti-Kazuta se limpio los lentes y hablo de manera desinteresada.

-Pues si no me vences no lucharas con Dai.

-Bien si son las cosas , preparate , entra a la tienda pediremos una meza.

-Bien-Tage entro acompañado por Dai a la tienda.

Dentro de la tienda una jovén de unos 15 años que estaba en la caja de la tienda llamo a Dai con la mano , tenia la piel bronceada (casi clara) ,y el pelo lasio color castaña.

-Olle Dai con quien se va a enfrentar Tageru-Pregunto intrigada

-Es un tal Kazuta en realidad no lo conocemos pero me reto y bueno tu sabes como es Tage ¿no Mizumi?.

-Uf si es un Deseperado-Mizumi suspiro en señal de fastidio.

-Olle , mas bien ¿nos puedes dar una meza?.

-Si ,no hay problema siganme -Mizume salio del mostrador y dirigio a Tage y Kazuta a la mesa de su duelo-Bueno los dejo suerte tage.

-Bien oruga vamos a hacer esto-Tage colocaba su mazo en el compartimento /el de la forma de tren bala/.

-Bien , pero a solo cuatro premios quiero hacerlo rapido-Kazuta imitaba a Tage y se preparaba su mano y sus cartas premio.

-Bien inicias tu oruga.

-Perfecto , pongo a Caterpie como activo y a Spinarak como banca,coloco una energia hierva a Caterpie y termino-de despues de hacer esto tanto Dai como Tage vieron al pequeño caterpie salir de la carta y colocandose encima de la misma , obviamente esto eran invisible para los ojos de Kazuta.(/de ahora en adelante todo las acciones de combate ej:chimchar golpeo a Timburr con ira etc , solo son visibles para Daisuke y Tageru/)

-¡BIEN COLOCO A FLAMES EN EL CAMPO Y EN LA BANCA PONGO A UN TIMBURR Y A SANDSHREW , LE COLOCO UNA ENERGIA FUEGO A FLAMES Y USO MORDISCO¡.

-¿Le pones nombre a un pokemon es infantil , pero fue una buena movida mi caterpie queda con 40 HP por debilidad inteligente pero no te servira robo una carta y evoluciono a Caterpie en Metapod ,le coloco una energia hierva y uso su Habilidad( /si ignoro el nombre Poke-power o poke body , me gusta mas habilidad/)escudo verde , asi que todos mi pokemon hierva no tienen debilidad,coloco otro spinarak en banca, para acabar uso sharpen .-Kazuta dijo esto calmado .

-¡NO ES INFANTIL ES UN LAZO ,TU NUNCA LO SABRAS¡-Tageru se notaba molesto y su misma ira causo que su habilidad se manifestara , su pelo se volvio naranja y se paro en picos similares a una llama, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se agrandaron , ademas en sus dedos surgieron unas pequeñas garras y sus dientes se volvieron pequeños colnillos-¡BIEN FLAMES VAMOS A ENSEÑARLE LA VERDADERA FUERZA , COLOCO OTRA ENRGIA DE FUEGO A CHIMCHAR Y COLOCO A TORKOAL EN LA BANCA, Y USO SALTO ALTO¡-La moneda de comprobacion salio cara y el ataque hiso un daño total de 30 dejando a Metapod con 20 HP.

-¡AHAH¡tu-tu-tu cuerpo-fue todo lo que un asustado Kazuta alcanzo a decir.

-Que tengo una mancha o que -fue lo que respondió Taquera al llevar su mano a su rostro y observar las pequeñas garras en sus dedos ,por lo nervios introdujo su labio inferior en el superior palpando sus colmillos-¡QUE DIABLOS¡-grito algo desesperado.

-Cre-creo que debo continuar, saco coloco una energia hierva en spinarak y uso sharpen.

-Bien ,Flames usa Mordisco de nuevo y acabo mi turno.

-QUe no atacas -Cuestiono dudoso Kazuta .

-Nop-Respondio tageru aunque con los colnillo y la expresion de su pelo parecio mas atemorisante de lo que en verdad hacia.

-Bueno,yo uso .. tu chinchar tiene 10 hp.

-Bien robo una carta -"bien"pensaba-Y evoluciono a chinchar en monferno y uso cola llameante/no se como traducir fire tail slap y me gusta el nombre coletaso llameante/-Tiro mi moneda -cruz-y debo sacar una energia fuego de chinchar ,pero tu metapod se debilito ,por lo que robo un premio , termino mi turno.

-Subo a Spinarak y pongo a venonat en la banca y le pongo una energia hierva a Spinarak y uso red araña,no puedes retirar.

-Bien le coloco una energia lucha a Sandrew y uso una pocion en flames , ahora tiene 40 hp,acabo concoletazo fuego,tiro una moneda ,cara no produce efecto secundario ,bajop 40 y debilito a spinarak,robo otro premio.

-HAHAHAH subo a mi otro spinarak y le colco una energia psitica y los evoluciono a Ariados uso roba vida , tu monferno solo tiene 10 hp.

-Robo una carta uso mi carta cheren para robar tres cartas , luego evoluciono a monferno en infernape u y le coloco una energia lucha,uso una una pocion ,uso llamas deslizantes/otra traduccion mala nombre original Rushing flames/,descarto solo una enegia fuego y te hago 80 de daño ,derroto a Ariados y robo otro premio,solo me falta uno.

-Ah subo a venonat y le pongo una energia hierva y uso roba vida ,le quedan 30 hp.-Robo una carta y le pongo una energia fuego a flames y uso furia/rage , ya debo conseguirme un buen traductor/y como tengo 80 hp de daño uso m una atque de 110 hp de daño y venso a Venonat ,robo mi ultima carta .Gane.

-Tu-tu eres ..eres. increible-Kazuta estrecha la mano de Tage-Gracias ,me mostrarte que mi objetivo no es ser mas fuerte sino comprenetarme con mi equipo ,garcias-Kazuya sale de la tienda con su mochila .

Ya solo Dai y Tage comienzan a hablar:

-Eso fue raro ,pero pudimos ver lo bueno que es el mazo.

-Bueno Dai ,creo que eso es un avance pero como buscamos al tercer Linker.

-Aun no lo se pero creo que debemos ver su energia.

-¿Que?-Respondio un confundido Tage.

-Bueno lo que note en tu combate fue que tu botabas energia a cantidades enorme y Kazuay ,no tanto.

-Creo que si,pero y si hacemos combates con todos para ver su nivel.

-Genial ,combate con cuantos puedas y si ver a algun candidato me avisas tage ¿ok?.

-Ok, a Luchar-respondio animoso Tageru.

3 Horas despues.

-No fue muy util no lo crees-Tage levanto los hombros al decir esto .

-Si-Bostesando-Bueno a seguir.

-TAGERU DONDE ESTAS-Se ollo una grito y de la nada tageru fue arastrado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Hermana,que hacer aqui ,me averguenzas.

-Tage-Dai trato de llamar a Tage.

-No ves que discuto con Asuka ,Dai.

-Voltea-Dai decia esto porque Tage no llego a voltear a ver a Asuka su hermana.

-Que pas..-Pero Tage dejo de hablar al ver algo extraño en su hermana , un aura de color verde intenso emanaba de ella.

"¡ASUKA ES UN LINKER" pensaban Tage y Dai a la ves.

-Continuara-

Adelanto:

Dai:¿Asuka es una Linker?.

Tageru:Como mi hermana puede estar en el mismo grupo que yo.

Asuka :Oigan dejenme habalr ¿NO?.

Todos:EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :¡Las digas querreras de la hierva ,Asuka y Torterra¡.

Dai el vinculo es cada ves mas fuerte.

* * *

Matenme ,TRES CUATRO MESES SIN SUBIR NADA, bueno en realidad tercero de media resulto mas pesado de lo que pensaba ,no dificil pero si cansado y

cargado, ademas mi madre melleva al psicolo por ansiedad y bueno alli en la sala de epsra me pongo a idear ideas para este y otros fic ,el proximo capitulo no se cuando saldra pero quiza en dos semanas mas o menos depende de que tan rapido termino el antepenultimo capitulo de Siempre a tu Lado,ademas esto pensando en otro fic de Inazuma eleven y alguno one-shots de Pokemon ,asi alli dandole para seguir,por cierto me falto la descripccion fisica de asuka ,no se preocupen la pondre eb el proximo capitulo,bueno luego de una gran disculpa les digo

¡SAKARATOYO¡

nota:No olviden dejan sus OC si deseen


End file.
